This invention relates to new and useful improvements in heating units such as for example a stove arranged for home use.
Many types of stoves have heretofore been provided for burning wood, coal, and the like, and intended primarily to furnish heat to room areas. Such stoves in general provide an inefficient manner of heating since a great portion of the heat flows directly up the flue and is lost. Various types of heat traps have been provided, but such traps produce a complicated structure and are difficult to manufacture in an economical manner.